yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
TSL Directory
'Ark 1 : A Yakuza's way' *The Starting Ark, with the Various amounts of battles, losses. The battle of the Soramaru clan and Keyome Tasanagi results into a internation mob war, battles within the city break up friendships and even spark new ones. ~Completed~ *Ark1 Episode 1 The Dragon vs The Wolf *Ark1 Episode 2 The corrupt *Ark1 Episode 3 Broken bonds *Ark1 Episode 4 Blinded eyes *Ark1 Episode 5 A Yakuza's way *Ark1 Episode 6 The Day After: Kirei's House/Kirei's Club *Ark1 Episode 6 Part 2 NurseAsami Takes Care of Kirei's Wounds *Ark 1 Episode 7 Recontruction *Ark1 Episode 8 The Beauty Of Difference *Ark 1 Episode 9 The Lion Vs the Wolf *Ark 1 Episode 10 Kirei's Mission *Ark 1 Episode 10 Kirei's Mission Part 2 *Ark 1 Episode 11: Unlikely Curcumstances *Ark 1 Episode 12 - "A meeting... or two." *Ark 1 Episode 13 Lions and Dogs *Ark1 Episode 14 Reunited: "Kirei-chan" and "Matsuo-kun" *Ark1 Episode 15 Kirei's Return To Donnie's Penthouse *Ark 1 Episode 16 Invariability. The Wolf and the Viper *Ark 1 Episode 17 Supercilious *Ark 1 Episode 18 Radiant Covenant *Ark 1 Episode 19 Discussions at the Host club *Ark 1 Episode 20 ARK 1 FINAL 'Ark 2': Similar pains Ark 2, it has been two months since the russians invaded Kasaihana, the 2nd ark within the YMRP storlyline. After the Russians and the Armada raged through the city the forces of Kasaihana city battled them off long enough for the young chairmen to destory Danchou and his plans. Now that the city is calm again something else is stirring. Vigilante pop ups, the Aramda still lingers, and a new deity of darkness has shown face? How will it end. ~Completed~ *Ark 2 Episode 1: A "New" Threat *Ark 2 Episode 2: The Geisha and the Men in Masks *Ark 2: Episode 3: The Death of Donnie Yun? *Ark 2 Episode 4: The Bond that Blossomed: Kirei and Nami *Ark 2 Episode 5: Similar Pains *Ark 2 Episode 6: The Metting Between The Lion and The Wolf Mutual Agreements *Ark 2 Episode 7: So What Is Bad To You? *Ark 2 Episodes 8: Heated Confrontation A God, The Snow, and The Tiger *Ark 2 Episode 9: Explosive *Ark 2 Episode 10: Fuckin Plasma? *Ark 2 Episode 11: The First Step To War *Ark 2 Episode 12: To The Carnival We Go! *Ark 2 Episode 13: The Wolf and the White Tiger *Ark 2 Episode 14: Ignorance Is Bliss *Ark 2 Episode 15: Stand Off *Ark 2 Episode 16: Hear No Evil, See No Evil, Yin and Yang *Ark 2 Episode 17: Looking At You Through The Glass *Ark 2 Episode 18: Double Agents (( WARNING..XXX )) *Ark 2 Episode 19: Registured Nurse and Local Hero UNITE! *Ark 2 Episdoe 20: The Reaper of Crushing. *Ark 2 Episode 21: When Darkness Consumes. Lend..a Hand! *Ark 2 Episode 22: GMRF Survival Conquest Addition Part 1 *Ark 2 Episode 22: "Simply Because You Understand.." *Ark 2 Episode 24: Limit Breaker. Keyome vs Oni *Ark 2 Episode 25: GMAF Survival Conquest Addition Part 2 *Ark 2 Episode 26: GMAF Surivial Conquest Addition Part 3 *Ark 2 Episode 27: GMAF Survival Conquest Addition Part 4 *Ark 2 Episode 28: GMAF XXX Edition (WARNING...READ AT YOUR OWN RISK) *Ark 2 Episode 29: GMAF Survivor Conquest Addition Part 5 *Ark 2 Episode 30: GMAF Survivor Conquest Addition Part 7 *Ark 2 Episode 31: GMAF Finals ( Donnie vs Neko ) *Ark 2 Episode 32: GMAF Finals Part Part 2 (Tag Team Match) *Ark 2 Episode 33: GMAF Finals Part 2 ( Cop vs Wolf ) *Ark 2 Episode 34: Final Man vs A God 'Ark 3: The Flint of the fire' Ark 3, The Calm after the storm is what it could be called after the fercious battle in Ark 2 against Tanaban. Now a full Year later in this Ark Donnie finally reclamied his title as the rightful leader of the Soramaru Clan, ulitmately turning it into a full Corporate busniess. Isabel continued with her role as running her clan, and doing so perfectly. The Super Cop and his girl friend have been living happily since the tournament, and Even a new Young Hero has entered the cast by the Name of Ryu. Young and egar he throws himself right into the fray of the growing Yun Corp. Even Keyome Tasanagi seemes to be Running his clan perfectly. But..... Nothing stays peaceful within this hell of a city. An Old Anti-Terrorist Unit Goes Rogue becoming the biggest threat to the city forcing everyone from all different sides to work together to stop these Titans '''of '''Force.... ~Completed~ *Ark 3 Episode 1: A Wolf In The Black Widows Web *Ark 3 Episode 2: The Color Red *Ark 2 Episode 3: Rap Battles and Being Bored *Ark 3 Episode 4 Hunting Below Zero... *Ark 3 Episode 5 I Wont Be So Weak Next Time... *Ark 3 Episod 6: Sending Your Brothers Home *Ark 3 Episode 7: The Prodigy *Ark 3 Episode 8: In Death Comes Truth *Ark 3 Episode 9: A Power Like No Other *Ark 3 Episode 10: Reunions and Work *Ark 3 Episode 11: The Fallen bird... *Ark 3 Episode 12: Shocking Pay Back *Ark 3 Episode 13: Making A Truce *Ark 3 Episode 14: Spider-Man Complex Part 1: The Beginning *Ark 3 Episode 15: 2 For 25 Oz's *Ark 3 Episode 16: Kagemaru Forever... *Ark 3 Episode 17: The Spider-Man Complex: Remorse and Resolve *Ark 3 Episode 18: I'm Not A Bully *Ark 3 Episode 19: Iron Man & Peter Parker *Ark 3 Episode 20: The Rise of a Chairman *Ark 3Episode 21: Welcome To The Business *Ark 3 Episode 22: Monster Vs Monster *Ark 3 Episode 23: A Date Or A Meeting...? *Ark 3 Episode 24: Shit Isnt Free... *Ark 3 Episode 25: Tonight ( Best You Ever Had ) (Warning: XXX ? ) *Ark 3 Episode 26: The Dream Team *Ark 3 Episode 27: Odd Discovery *Ark 3 Episode 28: The End Or A Beginning? *Ark 3 Epsiode 29: The Catalyst *Ark 3 Episode 30: Tony n' Pete Kick' It *Ark 3 Episode 31: The Egale vs The Boar *Ark 3 Episode 32: Sneaking Out *Ark 3 Episode33: First Day Babysitting *Ark 3 Episode 34: Finding Out Truths From Deceptions...Is It To Late To Cancel? *Ark 3 Episode 35: Tribal Attractions... *Ark 3 Episode 36: The Flint Of The Fire *Ark 3 Episode 37: Master Splinter Sewer Rats *Ark 3 Episode 38: Battle Above The Waters *Ark 3 Episode 39: Battle below The Waters, The Return Of the Tin Man *Ark 3 Episode 40: Supercop vs The Oni Slayer *Ark 3 Episode 41: Investigations Of Void *Ark 3 Episode 42: Illusions A Granger *Ark 3 Episode 43: 12 steps ahead of you FINAL 'Ark 4: Three kings, one city.' In this Ark, this was the Kagemaru take over, the Donnie Yun Down fall. And the Tetsu Revolution, The Big 3 clashed hard in this Ark for the battle of the city, dragging there friends along with them for the ride as they all battled for the sake of the city. Who will rule it all? ~DarkKeyome ~Completed~ *Ark 4 Episode 1: Chronometricphobia Part 1 *Ark 4 Episode 2: You Crafty Bastard! *Ark 4 Episode 3: Welcome To The Kagemaru Clan *Ark 4 Episode 4: The Light To The Darkness *Ark 4 Episode 5: Goku vs Uub: The Final Test? *Ark 4 Episode 6: Grand Daddy Meanie Face Lends A Hand. *Ark 4 Episode 7: Anna Are You Okay? You Okay? You Okay Anna? *Ark 4 Episode 8: The Kid vs The Gaul *Ark 4 Episode 9: The Wet Dog and The Pig *Ark 4 Episode 10: Drop It Like Its Hot The Court Room of Trolls *Ark 4 Episode 11: The Two Padas *Ark 4 Episode 12: To Better Ones Self... *Ark 4 Episode 13: Teach Me to Bare My Fangs Part 1 *Ark 4 Episode 14: Teach Me To Bare My Fangs Part 2 *Ark 4 Episode 15: Mind Over Matter. Always. *Ark 4 Episode 16: Evil Hands *Ark 4 Episode 17: Blooming Flower Part 1 *Ark 4 Episode 18: Teach me to bare my fangs Part 3 *Ark 4 Episode 19: A Dragon's Rebirth *Ark 4 Episode 20: Phase One: Martial Law *Ark4 Episode 21: Deadily Deals With An Angel *Ark 4: Episode 22: I Don't Like Surprises *Ark 4: Episode 23: If I Don't, Who Will? *Ark 4 Episode 24: Phase Two, Domination *Ark 4 Episode 25: Times A Changing *Ark 4 Episode 26: A Day In The Life *Ark 4 Episode 27: The Mourning of a Painful Anniversary *Ark 4 Episode 28: Building Soramaru *Ark4 Episode 29: Sit Down's *Ark4 Episode 30: Growing His Claws *Ark 4 Episode 31: Harder Than Stone *Ark 4 Episode 32: Blooming Flower Part 2 *Ark 4 Episode 33 FINAL: Bleeding Hearts 'Ark 5: Visions of Granger' 16 years later after Ark4, the main characters have grown, but there children run rampt. Learning as they go and meeting new faces along the way. But then one mysterious girl causes an up-scale war because of her gift that will leave blood and torn battle throughout the city. Read to find out more. ~Completed~ *Ark 5 Episode 1: Blood and Cake *Ark5 Episode 2: Breaking effect *Ark 5 Episode 3: Down time and reopenings *Ark 5 Episode 4: The Clothes makes the Victim *Ark 5 Episode 5: Painful Encounters *Ark 5 Episode 6: In the shadows *Ark 5 Episode 7: Beautiful combustion *Ark 5 Episode 8: Aftermathatical *Ark 5 Episode 9: Assassian's Creed. *Ark 5 Episode 10: Chaos in the Street *Ark 5 Episode 11: The Crane and the Monster *Ark 5 Episode 12: Bonding time *Ark 5 Episode 13: Savage *Ark 5 Episode 14: Astonishing... *Ark 5 Episode 15: Great Expectations *Ark 5 Episode 16: Like a game of Chess *Ark 5 Episode 17: Chasing Pavements *Ark 5 Episode 18: Happy Hunting. *Ark 5 Episode 19: Streets of Crimson *Ark 5 Episode 20: Worthless wars *Ark 5 Episode 21: Pointless wars *Ark 5 Episode 22: Oh God Yer My Sister! *Ark 5 Episode 23: Prep Time *Ark 5 Episode 24: The Supercop Vs The Fang of Kagemaru *Ark 5 Episode 25: United We Stand *Ark 5 Episode 26: Taking One For The Team *Ark 5 Episode 27: Grow Some Wings Brotha *Ark 5 Episode 28: The Big 3 Unite 'Ark 6: The Darkness of broken pedals' During this time, relationships grew, and fell all in a matter of a few months. The After math of the Mysterious man's attack left the city at a slow recovery rate. Yet love and frienship was made, new secrects brought out to the light. And with it, more pain and hatred. The Darkness slowly consumes. *Ark 6 Episode 1: Heroic Ties That Bind *Ark 6 Episode 2: Showing Face *Ark 6 Episode 3: Give Or Take *Ark 6 Episode 4: A New Dawn *Ark 6 Episode 5: The Perfect Crime *Ark 6 Episode 6: The truth hurts *Ark 6 Episode 7: The New Age Fathers love *Ark 6 Episode 8: Dames & Lames *Ark 6 Episode 9: The Birth of a Devil *Ark 6 Episode 10: The Truth Is Revealed *Ark 6 Episode 11: Blood On The Dance Floor *Ark 6 Episode 12: Final Anaylsis *Ark 6 Episode 13: We Are...What's Our Team Name? *Ark 6 Episode 14: Power Unleashed *Ark 6 Episode 15: F.U.N *Ark 6 Episode 16: Let Me Get Dem Digits *Ark 6 Episode 17: A Proud Father *Ark 6 Episode 18: Darkness Rising *Ark 6 Episode 19: Grandfather's apperance *Ark 6: Episode 20: Pig's Blood *Ark 6 Episode 21: Cheating resolve *Ark 6 Episode 22: The Great Escape *Ark 6 Episode 23: Hanging with the guys *Ark 6 Episode 24: Fun times with friends, and sniper rifles *Ark 6 Episode 25: Farewell Kasaihana *Ark 6 Episode 26: Friendly Kidnapping *Ark 6 Episode 27: Gaining the mind *Ark 6 Episode 28: Tasting Death and Darkness *Ark 6 Episode 29: Revelations *Ark 6 Episode 30: Them Arasumaru boys 'Ark 7: The Road to District 4!' In this Ark, the remaining big 3 have died, leaving there kids to pick up where they left off. With the city under constant seige, The road to District 4 slowly starts to pave its way as they discover new things about one another all of the heroes finally pull together, to make there push to the world of the unknown. *Ark 7 Episode 1: Mysterious Appearances *Ark 7 Episode 2: A Death In The Family.... *Ark 7 Episode 3: Meeting of Shadows *Ark 7 Episode 4: Chess Games and Fighting *Ark 7 Episode 5: Just Another Business Day *Ark 7 Episode 6: Battle Always, A New day *Ark 7 Episode 7: Stay by My Side *Ark 7 Episode 8: No Taste In Music *Ark 7 Episode 9: Damsel In False Distress *Ark 7 Episode 10 Hostage Situation *Ark 7 Episode 11: Pride Aside, Dying Wishes. *Ark 7 Episode 12: Fresh Talent *Ark 7 Episode 13: Serenade of A Nightengale *Ark 7 Episode 14: No Son Of Mine *Ark 7 Episode 15: A Devil's Darkness *Ark 7 Episode 16: When Dreams Turn Into Nightmares *Ark 7 Episode 17: Hard ass kickings from the wild dogs! *Ark 7 Episode 18: Trip to Sora Street " Enter Divine Fist"! *Ark 7 Episode 19: My Friends. *Ark 7 Episode 20: The Neighborhood Hoodlums *Ark 7 Episode 21: Kasihana School Maddness *Ark 7 Episode 22: Being better than you... *Ark 7 Episode 23: "Too easy" *Ark 7 Episode 24: It Hits Everyone Differently.. *Ark 7 Episode 25: New Beginnings *Ark 7 Episode 26: Devils Laid To Rest, Family No More *Ark 7 Episode 27: Something.. *Ark 7 episode 28: The Gold Rush *Ark 7 Episode 29: Home Invasion *Ark 7 Episode 30: A Devil 27s Calm Madness *Ark 7 Episode 31: Gang Wars Monkey Fist Snake Bites *Ark 7 Episode 32 :Gym Class! *Ark 7 Episode 33: Hoverbike Frenzy *Ark 7 Episode 34: Legacy, your life to live *Ark 7 Episode 35: Happy birthday Keyth *Ark 7 Episode 36: A new flame *Ark 7 Episode 37: A Party and a Plan *Ark 7 Episode 38: Two Sides Of A Coin *Ark 7 Episode 39: After School Activites *Ark 7 Episode 41: The Call To A New World 'Ark 8: The Legend of the Onigami '~ SHINTO ARK This ark, Was YMRPs first introduction to the shinto realm. Freindship, love, and something to fight for is the main element of this ark as the heroes fight for one cause. To protect a land that isnt theres. So that there world wouldnt feel the devastating after shock later on. Fighting for there loved ones they all picked up Blade, and shiled... charging into the hands of destiny. *Ark 8 Episode 1: District 4 *Ark8 Episode 2: I am Keyth Tasanagi! *Ark 8 Episode 3: The Difference *Ark8 Episode 4: Beautiful skies *Ark 8 Episode 5: Raiden is your name *Ark 8 Episode 6: Fresh meat *Ark8 Episode 7: Lord Shishigami *Ark 8 Episode 8: Blaze it down *Ark 8 Episode 9: The power of the storm *Ark 8 Episode 10: The Birth of a Huricane *Ark 8 Episode 11: Trivial Down Time *Ark 8 Episode 12: Origins of The Koikonjitto *Ark 8 Episode 13: Final Fantasy 9000 *Ark 8 Episode 14: Calming flames *Ark 8 Episode 15: Thunder god Okami *Ark 8 Episode 16: Troublesome Looks *Ark 8 Episode 17: Silver and Gold *Ark 8 Episode 18: The Snake The Beast And the Devil *Ark 8 Episode 19 Cosmic Sailing A Star Is Born *Ark 8 Episode 20: It All A Lie...It Begins Now. *Ark 8 Episode 21: Protector *Ark 8 Episode 22: My curse My Blessing *Ark 8 Episode 23: Life changing trip *Ark 8 Episode 24: Winter wonderland *Ark 8 Episode 25: Blood in a name *Ark 8 Episode 26: Rise, The Dark Moon *Ark 8 Episode 27: A mission i wont fail! *Ark 8 Episode 28: A midnight stroll *Ark 8 Episode 29: The cold resolution *Ark 8 Episode 30: Failed avenger *Ark 8 Episode 31: We must try *Ark 8 Episode 32: A Funeral for the gods *Ark 8 Episode 33: Battle for the land of sand *Ark 8 Episode 34: Preperations for the final battle *Ark 8 Episode 35: The return *Ark 8 Episode 36: Battle to the moon *Ark 8 Episode 37: The final frontier *Ark 8 Episode 38:Its Not Your Time. *Ark 8 Episode 39: Lenris and Yuno? *Ark 8 Episode 40: Im a super hero Ark 9:'' Draining snow Two Years later. Signifacant changes have occured throughout the city. A Strange errie snow has poured down from the skies over Kasaihana city. Seeming that it hasnt snowed in that part of the united states since before ww3. It's incredbly odd. The Snow has restricted everyone from using there Chi or Inner Hadou's. The Kagemaru clan in an allout civil war over the next chairman to be. Tetsu Ryoji's killers still at large, and old friends retrun to show there growth as well. *Ark 9 Episode 1: King of the beasts *Ark 9 Episode 2 Heroes for hire *Ark 9 Episdoe 3: Im home *Ark 9 Episode 4 :Three Kings *Ark 9 Episode 5: Family man *Ark 9 Episode 6: Two Princes *Ark 9 Episode 7: In Da Club *Ark 9 Episode 8: A Busniess transcation *Ark 9 Episode 9: A Snow days and sirens *Ark 9 Episode 10: Metal Mania *Ark 9 Episode 11: A Family Curse *Ark 9 Episode 12: The new family pet *Ark 9: Episode 13: Kung fu mania *Ark 9 Episode 14: Metal gear pirates *Ark 9 Episode 15: Kyoko's charge. *Ark 9 Episode 16: Welcome To The Kasihana Police Department *Ark 9 Episode 17: Chan-tastic Love Affair Pt 1 *Ark 9 Episode 18: Chan-tastic Love Affair Pt 2 *Ark 9 Episode 19: The Fire's Of Youth and Experience *Ark 9 Episode 20: Runnin from dogs *Ark 9 Episdoe 21: Starting Over *Ark 9 Episode 22: Shuffling the deck *Ark 9 Episode 23: Nothings Ever That Simple *Ark 9 Episode 24: Flowers and Firearms! The Meeting of the two beasts! *Ark 9 Episode 25: Under The Table *Ark 9 Episode 26: Felicity Vs Anti-Felicity *Ark 9 Episode 27: Gaining Trainer Red *Ark 9 Episode 28: Woo a bike! *Ark 9 Episode 29: Double Kidnapping *Ark 9 Episode 30: Key To My Hart *Ark 9 Episode 31: Unlucky Reunion *Ark 9 Episode 32: Much Needed Recovery *Ark 9 Episode 33: The Quest for Zetsui *Ark 9 Episode 34: Complexity Complex? *Ark 9 Episode 35: Chill time? *Ark 9 Episode 36: A Months training *Ark 9 Episode 37: An Untimely Death *Ark 9 Episode 38: Reading Between The Lines *Ark 9 Episode 39: Keyth Vs Zetsui *Ark 9 Episode 40: Lets Make a Deal *Ark 9 Episode 41: World War Old New York *Ark 9 Episode 41 Part 2: World War Old New York *Ark 9 Episode 42: The Placebo Effect *Ark 9 Episode 43: First few steps *Ark 9 Episode 44: Nothing personal *Ark 9 Episode 45:Hotel Throwdown *Ark 9 Episode 46: Shopping and Sword Training *Ark 9 Episode 47: The Tyrant Vs The Prodigal Son *Ark 9 Episode 48: It's finally over Ark 10: Tournaments of Blasphamey The The Grimoire makes there final push to gaining what they need. Constructing there own tournament in attempts to rid the Shinto realm dwellers and obstract something from there Gene pool. The Rigged tournment will be the cost of many lives... Behold the Tournament of Blasphamey. *Ark 10 Episode 1: No days off *Ark 10 Episode 2: Snow white *Ark 10 Episode 3:Morning After *Ark 10 Episode 4: Judgement Call *Ark 10 Episode 5: Hot Party *Ark 10 Episode 6: Brutal Training Session *Ark 10 Episode 7: Training Day *Ark 10 Episode 8: Long time no see *Ark 10 Episode 9: Three's Company *Ark 10 Episode 10: Christmas Lights *Ark 10 Episode 11 GMAF2 Part 1 Preliminary matches. Welcome to the GMAF'S! *Ark10 Episode 12 GMAF2 Part 2: Drake Vs Duke *Ark 10 Episode 13 GMAF2 Part 3: Shira Vs Jason! *Ark 10 Episode 14 GMAF2 Part 4: Kyoko Kita Vs Densuke Ryoji *Ark 10 Episode 15 GMAF2 Part 5: Keyth vs Shizukana *Ark 10 Episode 16: The Good Doc and Kana *Ark 10 Episode 17: Bringing In The New Year *Ark 10 Episode 18: White Tiger Strike *Ark 10 Episode 19: A Roommate For Two *Ark 10 Episode 20: Explosive Tournament MeltDown *Ark 10 Episode 21: Not in Kasaihana Anymore *Ark 10 Episode 22: Lack Of Control XXX *Ark 10 Episode 23: Ventful battles. Keyth Vs Shira! *Ark 10 Episode 24: Yun Vs Ryoji: The Battle Of Will *Ark 10 Episode 25: Old Faces, New Bullshit *Ark 10 Episode 26: Beauty and the Beast *Ark 10 Episode 27: " WHERE'S MY MONEY!?" *Ark 10 Episode 28: Cumtastic *Ark 10 Episode 29: A Rat in a Cage *Ark 10 Episode 30: The Power of Passion *Ark 10 Episode 31: Attack at Yun Tower: STEP UP AND FIGHT! Ark 11: The Attempted Fall of Kasaihana During this Ark, The walls were dropped as the mutants flooded through the city momntairly causing all havok. *Ark 11 Episode 1: King Kong of the Streets *Ark 11 Episode 2: The Iron Grip Club! *Ark 11 Episode 3: " I Trust you..." *Ark 11 Episode 4: The Lion, the Writer, and the Druggy *Ark 11 Episode 5: The Tasanagi Thunder Thump! *Ark 11 Episode 6:Start Of Something Good? *Ark 11 Episode 7: Are you an Orphanage? Coz' I wanna give you Kids *Ark 11 Episode 8: Collared *Ark 11 Episode 9: The Lion's Den *Ark 11 Episode 10: Brawling in the Basement *Ark 11 Episode 11: Group meeting *Ark 11 Episode 12: In the Den of Lions *Ark 11 Episode 13: Primal Truths *Ark 11 Episode 14: Dud Claymores *Ark 11 Episode 15: What is Pride *Ark 11 Episode 16: In and Out *Ark 11 Episode 17:Big Trouble in Little Kasaihana *Ark 11 Episode 18: Can't Keep A Promise *Ark 11 Summary Ark 12: Battle of the God's *Ark 12 Episode 1: Catch us if you can *Ark 12 Episode 2: Breaking through the gates! Welcome to the shinto realm. *Ark 12 Episode 3: Crystal Howl's *Ark 12 Episode 4: The Vengeful's Turn *Ark 12 Episode 5: Kakubo vs Keyth! Mage vs the Warrior *Ark 12 Episode 6: Snakes in the Sand *Ark 12 Episode 7: Michiko unleashed: The Golden Demi god! *Ark 12 Episode 8: Bandits Vs Heroes *Ark 12 Episode 9: Rescuing the girl and Koijonitto *Ark 12 Episode 10: Battle on the Valcano The World *World at Large *Kasaihana city 'Yakuza History' *Jingi: The Yakuza Code of Ethics *Yakuza History 'Kasaihana City Information' *KasaiHana City *Old New York *Kasaihana High School 'KPD Information' *KasaiHana Police Department *Detectives of KasaiHana CIty 'YMRP General Clan and Orginzation Information' Within the city of Kasaihana the many Yakuza clan's that run them are all over the place. Doing what they pretty much want and feel like doing. Living on nothing but there Brutal tactics and Moral codes that they have formed amongst each other. The Orginzations throughout the city are not gangs. Because there Orginazed, but there not Yakuza either. They are there own form of Syndicate. Mostly operating out of Criminal ways. They can be Corportaions, or Vigilante groups that arent simple minded killers. *Yakuza Clans and Orginzations *Kagemaru Clan *Yun Corp *ChiTori Clan *'Monosuzumei Clan''' *Arasumaru Clan *'Tsukyo Clan' *Saito Corp *Heroes For Hire 'YMRP General Gang Information' (( Everyone can make up to 1 gang per character, the gang application will be made for those who are intrested in making some. Please do not edit the actually gang application page. Thank you, make your gang reasonable and try to make them unique.)) *Gang Creation Template *YMRP Gangs *The Tanks *Teiden *Izuka Gang *The Harpies *The Iron Fist Gang *The Teikoku Ryu Related Pages to Izuka Gang *Izuka Races 'Kasaihana City New's Reports for Ark 1' *Kasaihana city NEWS REPORT 1-2-2013 *Kasaihana city NEWS REPORT 1-3-2013 *Kasahana city NEWS REPORT 1-4-2012 *Kasaihana city NEWS REPORT 1-8-2013 *Kasaihana City NEWS REPORT 1-9-2013 *KashaiHana City New's Report Ark 1 Final 'Kasaihana City New's Reports for Ark 2' *KasaiHana News Report (2/1/2013) 'Kasaihana City New's Reports for Ark 3' ~Not available at this time~ 'Kasaihana City New's Reports for Ark 4' *News Report Ark 4 4/13/2013 'Kasaihana City New's Reports For Ark 5' *NEWS REPORT ARK 5 (5/1/2013) *Kasihana News Report Ark 5 (7/21/13) 'Kasaihana city new's reports for ark 9' Ark 9 New's report : 1 'Time skip's' *'YMRP - Ark 5 Time Skip' *'YMRP- Ark 7 Time Skip' *'YMRP- Ark 10 Time Skip' 'Grand Martial Arts Federation ( GMAF)' The Grand Martial Arts Federation or ( GMAF) is a fictional world-wide martial arts competition that is held infrequently and is hosted by they Chairmen of the Kagemaru clan. It draws renowned fighters from all around the globe to fight and battle it out for the prize money and worldwide fame. *Grand Martial Arts Federation Information Page 'Abilities ' The Ablites you must always ask an Admin for Permerssion. . *General Ability page and rules *YMRP Energy System *The Z-Human Project *Pada Virus *YMRP Cyborgs *YMRP Nanomachines *Peak Human *V-Surge ( Aka Vamparic Surge.) 'Self-Made Fighting Styles' These fighting styles are self made. '' *Crippling Palms Style (( Made by Ryuzakii/LightFang)) *Kuroitetsugen ((Made by Ginsueki/ Sezomaru:)) *Power Fist (( Made by XxDensukexX/Tetsu: Is avaliable, KPD officers may know this style from the jump .)) *Speed Fighting (( Made by Pallas/Donnie )) *Thunderous Boxing (( Made by DarkKeyome/Keyeome)) *H.H.S. ( Hyper Hybrid Style) 'Special Metals Used Within YMRP' *Vibranium *Ragnainium/Ragnite *Adamantiumexrite 'Everything Oni' *Oni Blood Lines *The History Of the Demon God's 'YMRP Human types' *Humans Evolution *Peak Human *Metahuman *Onihoruda 'YMRP Informational Page' *Role-Play Characters *Non-Playable Characters *YMRP IMVU Rooms *Non-Playable Clans 'Shinto' *'Shinto Character Profile' *'Shinto info page''' Category:Information Category:CHAIRMEN Category:KPD Category:Kagemaru Category:Soramaru Category:New's reports Category:Yakuza Category:OYabun Category:Clans Category:NPC Category:Vigilante Category:Civilian Category:YMRP Category:Abilites Category:ARK 1 Category:ARK 2 Category:Aniki Category:Article management templates Category:Chairwomen Category:Celebrity Category:Chitori Category:Cyborg Category:District 1 Category:District 2 Category:Detective Category:Site administration Category:KPD Police Force Category:Hadou Category:Ex-KPD Category:Sex Category:Fighting styles Category:Fighting character type Category:Metals Category:Bio-Genetic Enhancments Category:Retired Bio Category:Cydriod Category:Angels Category:Ryoji Family Category:RPC Category:Ark 8 Category:Ark 9 Category:Ark 7 Category:Ark6 Category:ARK 5 Category:Ark 5 Category:Ark 10